A Series of Sexy One-Shots
by ElegiacJubilation
Summary: The title says it all. This will be a series of short one-shots exploring the sexy what-ifs of Ooo. Most will center around Finn. Some will be lemons. They don't share any continuity with one another; each chapter is a unique tale. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Reviews much appreciated.


**Author's Note:**

**This series will be a bunch of quick one-shots that share no continuity with each other. Just one-off stories to explore the little sexy events that occur in Ooo. This story takes place after "The Suitor". Similar to the 'P-bot' Princess Bubblegum designed for Braco, she designed an 'F-bot' for herself. Enjoy.**

* * *

**F-bot**

"Peebs?" Finn poked his head into the empty laboratory. "You in here?" He stepped inside. "_Hello_?"

The hero had been summoned by Princess Bubblegum for yet another absurd and sensational task. Upon arriving at the castle, he found no one to usher him to her. Peppermint Butler was, surprisingly, absent from his post. So he wandered the vast building alone, like he had many times before. Peebles wouldn't mind—he'd bump into her eventually.

She wasn't in the main hall, her bedroom, the labs, the kitchen, the dungeon, or the various turrets and towers. He decided he must've missed her, and he doubled back for a more thorough search. And now he was back in her robotics lab.

"Yo Prubs! Where you at?"

He continued on to inspect the rest of the room. The princess was oftentimes wholly consumed in her work; it was possible that she'd simply ignored him. Finn glanced at the crowded work benches, the enormous glass cylinders that housed incomplete projects, the cluttered floor, and the walls plastered with layers of outdated schematics and maps. Then, in the very back, he noticed a closet door.

_Huh,_ he thought. _She could be getting supplies_…

The human threw open the door indifferently, not expecting to find anything extraordinary. To his complete shock, he realized he was looking at...himself.

Sprawled across the other contents of the closet was another Finn. It had a few minor differences—its joints were lined hinges held together by large bolts; its skin had a sheen that suggested it was comprised of metal, not flesh; and its clothes were apparent copies of his own, resembling the color and pattern of his usual wear but not its texture. But most notable was its lack of pants, and the mess of pink goo that coated its—alarmingly anatomically accurate—genitalia.

Quickly, he surmised it must be an android. It appeared to be turned off, its eyes shut and body limp. Its member, however, seemed to remain erect in perpetuity. The hero rattled his brain for explanations, coming up with nothing reasonable. When his pondering failed him, he resorted to staring at the robot in stunned silence, as though he expected it to awaken and explain its purpose to him.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Finn's heart leapt at the unexpected voice. He turned and saw Peps standing in the doorway behind him. The butler looked timid, like he anticipated trouble.

"You weren't supposed to see _that_," he continued, gesturing to the closet. "She'll be very...upset." The way he lingered on the last word suggested he'd be held responsible.

Peppermint Butler's implicit chagrin was the final piece of the puzzle—the purpose of this replicate popped into the human's mind. He spun back around and glared at the android, his mouth hanging open. The pink mess between its legs...he couldn't decide whether he should be elated or disgusted. He slammed the closet door shut and ran out into the hall, brushing past Peps as he went.

"Er, Finn…" he said meekly. "Could you...could you not mention...to the princess." He didn't respond and the servant didn't press him, taking his speechlessness as affirmation. "You should know...it's purely carnal. She just uses it to let off steam. She made it a while ago, in case you ever...in case the kingdom ever needed a new defender. It's been sitting there useless, so...I guess she assigned it a _new_ use…"

Just then, a hidden passage opened further down the corridor. A door materialized on the wall, and Princess Bubblegum stepped out. As quickly as she'd arrived, Peppermint Butler departed. The little candy man took off in the other direction, desperate to distance himself should the human question his ruler.

"Oh, there you are," she chuckled. "I've been looking _everywhere_."

Finn remained silent. Upon seeing her, his face grew scarlet. He wobbled slightly and broke into a sweat. Understanding the robot's function was one thing...but now, in her presence, all he could picture was her in the act, and the reality of the situation set in.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Y-y-yeah," he stammered.

The thoughts still remained and he struggled to look her in the eye. As she moved closer, he opted to look anywhere else.

She watched him perplexedly, then decided it wasn't worth the time to get a truthful answer.

"Well, alrighty then. Here's what I need you to do: take this map, it will lead you to an old abandoned cargo vessel out in the Bad Lands. There, I need you to…"

Her instructions went in one ear and out the other. The hero stared into empty space, focusing only on remaining presentable, eagerly waiting for her to finish so he could run off and recuperate far, far from the sight of her face.

"...and then bring it back here. M'kay?"

"Y-yeah, s-sure thing Princess," he said.

He snatched the paper from her hand and sprinted past her. She watched him go and shook her head, then sighed.

"Silly boy."


End file.
